Al Desnudo
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Ulquiorra sighed and took the paintbrush out from its case, staring at the white canvas in front of him. No matter what his friend thought, "painting of nude models" was NOT his definition of fun. GrimmUlqui, ShounenAi AU Rated for Grimms language


**Al Desnudo**

Ulquiorra sighed and took the paintbrush out from its case, staring at the white canvas in front of him. Of all the weird activities for his friend to drag him into, it had to be _this_. He gave a sideways glance at the eager pink-haired male, who couldn't stop the excitement from showing on his face.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to start! Isn't this totally exciting, Ulquiorra-kun?" he squealed, gripping his own brush a bit too tight.

The green-eyed man leaned back on his chair, his expression unchanged.

"I actually fail to see how "painting of nude models" could be 'exciting'. What would I even do with a picture of a naked stranger?"

His golden-eyed friend, Szayel AporroGranz, seemed unaffected by his lack of enthusiasm, staring eagerly at the spot where their future model would stand.

"Well, if you don't want it, you can give it away. I'm sure it would make a marvelous birthday present." he kept shifting in his seat impatiently, waiting for the door to the changing room to open from one minute to the other to reveal the appeareance of the model.

"Do you really believe I know anyone who I can give this kind of thing as a present?"

Szayel squealed and beamed again, nearly breaking his paintbrush with the force of his grip "_Who_ wouldn't want a picture of a naked hot guy?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes; there was no use arguing with his friend, though he could already think of fifteen people who would _not_ appreciate such odd gift (beginning with himself). Besides, didn't Szayel know that _anyone_ could volunteer to pose for these classes? Maybe if he got flashed by a… "big" surprise, he would give up the whole idea and leave Ulquiorra alone.

Suddenly, the door Szayel had been watching was finally opened with a bang and a tall man with tanned skin and a devious smirk came walking through it, wearing nothing but a white bathrobe. He stomped to the centre of the room, an aura of cocky confidence irradiating from him. Ulquiorra noticed that most of the attendants were gawking at the "model's" appeareance, and he even caught a couple of girls that fainted. He sighed, seriously, such a fuss over just one guy… ridiculous.

The man turned to the teacher in charge of the class, his cocky smirk never faltering as he took off his robe, revealing his naked body.

"So, how d'ya want me, bitches?"

Ulquiorra Cifer sighed for the third time that day. Well, now at least he knew that the man's outrageous blue hair was actually natural.

Ulquiorra was irked. In all the two hours since the "class" had started, the blue-haired _naked_ idiot hadn't taken his eyes off him. What was worse, he looked as if he wanted to _devour_ him. Ulquiorra was starting to feel uneasy with those fiery blue eyes fixed on him .time. He couldn't even paint properly. He was no Van Gogh, but he wasn't a brute like that orange-haired kid sitting to his left. Honestly, he was sure a caveman could draw better than that. But still, with the naked model's eyes staring at him constantly with that hungry, predator look, his hand would tremble and he just could not concentrate.

The man had introduced himself as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a 24-year-old amateur photographer. He had volunteered to pose in the nude because he 'knew he was fuckin' hot and he was doin' the world a favor by sharin' his sexy body for the sake of art.' Ulquiorra had wanted to stab him in the eye with his paintbrush, for he could not believe that so much idiocy could come out from a single person.

The blue-haired trash was now laying on his side, facing Ulquiorra, supporting himself on his right elbow, his chin resting on his hand, his left leg slightly flexed to show off his strong muscles. His left arm was creeping up his leg suggestively, his hand resting leisurely on his thigh. His tan skin gleamed under the lights of the room, his toned chest would rise and fall steadily with his breathing and he really wouldn't take his eyes off Ulquiorra, the playful smirk ever present on his lips, one of his eyebros slightly lifted, as if inviting the green-eyed man to the unknown.

The raven-haired one blushed slightly and looked back to the canvas, his paintbrush tracing that teasing eyebrow. He blushed harder. Szayel would pay for making him come here.

Once the class was finally over, and the naked idiot put his stupid robe back on, a crowd of crazy students surrounded him, creating an effective barrier between his molesting gaze and Ulquiorra, who could finally breath again. He nearly rolled his eyes at the noisy crowd of girls and boys fawning over the blue-haired man, but decided instead to be grateful and take the opportunity to escape.

He glanced at his finished painting. It hadn't turned out all that bad, he thought, but honestly, what was he gonna do with something like this? Whatever it was, he'd decide on it later, so he took the canvas and exited the place as fast as he could, trying not to be noticed.

Once he was out in the street and back to his bicycle, he hurriedly put the painting and his bag in the basket, hoping to leave the place as soon as posible.

"Hey! Ulquiorra-kun! Are you leaving already? Grimmjow-san's been looking for you."

Ulquiorra scowled and cursed mentally, thinking of a quick way to get rid of Szayel before that blue-haired imbecile found where he was. He really didn't want to be associated with that cocky fool, and the faster he left, the higher the chances to get rid of that haunting predator stare.

He heard a click and a whizzle, followed by a low chuckle, and he saw with horror that he had not only been found, but that his prosecutor had taken a _picture_ of him. With a professional camera.

"Hello, Beautiful. For a moment there, I thought you'd escaped from me."

_That was definitely my intention_, the emerald-eyed man thought gloomily, glaring at his traitorous friend, who gave a lame excuse to leave the site. Before he knew it, the idiot's heavy arm was slung around his thin shoulders and he could feel hot breath against his left ear.

"So… how about we go to some nice place to eat and grab some drinks, 'n we see where it goes from there?"

Ulquiorra was sincerely surprised that the man had asked him out properly of all things. He had expected something far more indecent, judging by he way he had been acting and how he had looked at him all the time. The pale teen had even considered the offer, if only for a second, but Grimmjow had to ruin what little merit Ulquiorra had given him.

"If you want it, I can pose naked again, _just for you_. Or if you feel like it, you can get naked for me. How 'bout it Beautif-"

Oh the joy of kicking perverted trash in the crotch. Ulquiorra could hear Grimmjow curse loudly, but he paid him no mind as he mounted his bike and fled the scene.

He stopped barely two blocks ahead, and, for reasons unkown to him, took out the newly done painting, his eyes immediately finding the face, that invitingly quirked, enticing eyebrow, and the playful smirk. A blush crept to his face. He shook his head, what was he thinking? That man was exactly the kind of person he should never associate with, and he knew it. He glanced again at the canvas, his emerald eyes staring directly into the blazing electric blue ones, and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Grimmjow leaned on a tree, trying to hide his limp. That guy could really kick, and kick hard. But oh god, Grimmjow still wanted him. He wanted him so fuckin' badly since the moment he had stepped into that room and laid eyes on the raven-haired beauty. Seriously, he was too pretty for his own good. And that cute frown when he was trying so hard to ignore him and and concentrate on his painting? Grimmjow really had to give it his best to resist the urge to pounce that instant. To think that those pretty innocent eyes had been looking at him and him only for three whole hours… it had been so hard to be in there, trying with all his might not to…

"Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow lifted his face to meet the beautiful eyes he had been daydreaming of. His lips curled into a wide grin and he was about to move towards the smaller male when a pale hand was lifted, signaling him to stay where he was.

Ulquiorra walked towards him, his hands tucked in his pockets, his gorgeous face showing no sign of what was going on in his mind. When he was finally standing in front of Grimmjow, he grabbed the sapphire-eyed man's wrist and wrote a number on the back of his hand with a green pen.

"Listen carefully, trash." he started with a deadly tone "This is my cellphone number. _But_ you must only call me _if_ and only _if_ your foolish friend calms down." his eyes pointed downwards, to the not-so-subtle bulge in Grimmjow's pants. "Then I _might_ take your offer into consideration. But you must know that I like expensieve food."

And without further word, he turned around and left.

Grimmjow finally snapped back to reality and stared at the number on his hand. He smirked.

Ulquiorra Cifer was totally wrong if he thought he hadn't noticed that _adorable_ blush on his face when he was leaving.

**END**

Well, I wrote this a month ago for Dior Crystal's birthday and for a mountain of reasons my different betas could never get it back to me, so I got tired of waiting and decided to give an extra proofread (glad that I did, there were a lot of mistakes! Dx) and publish already. So for the umpteenth time, HAPPYBELATEDBIRTHDAYDIOR!

I got this idea from a poster I saw at Uni where they offered classes of "painting of human models", I guess they weren't talking about nude models but it wouldn't be fun like that lalala.

Anyone else thinks I'm doing Szayel gay-er each time? I'm all woooaaah because Grell came back to the manga so yeaahh. And I think Szayel deserves more love, I don't get why people don't like him, he's so awesome.

Five points for anyone who gets the "natural hair color" reference lalalala. I totally trolled myself there lalala. I'm in a super lalala mood now.

"Al Desnudo" means "Bare Naked" or "In the Nude" btw.

Hope everyone likes it, if anyone wants to see nakey Grimmy, you can visit my dA account he's there waiting to be admired lolol.


End file.
